Courageous
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Summary details inside. Amu is the daring princess of the Seiyo clan. Her mother, Midori, wants her to become a lady. She's being married off to the son of another clan. Amu stops the competition, Midori is furious, and Amu shatters her jewel and runs off. She finds a witch and asks for a spell to change her mom. It turns Midori into a bear and she must find a cure for the spell.
1. Her Fateful Past

**Here is my first story based off of a movie with POVs in it. Please don't accuse me of plagiarism. I don't think there is an available script for the movie online since it's a new movie. There's a twist in this story. The summary on my profile gives hints on how this story is different in some ways. I don't own Shugo Chara or the Disney movie Brave. Here's the prologue/Chapter 1 of **_**Courageous**_**! Enjoy~!**

**Characters:** Amu = _Princess Merrida_; Tsumugu = _King Fergus_; Midori = _Queen Elinor_; Rima, Yaya, and Ami = _Hamish, Hubert, and Harris_; Utau = _Angus_; Kukai = _Young Macintosh_; Nagihiko = _Young McGuffin_; Tadase = _Wee Dingwall_; Ikuto = _Mysterous Stranger_; Yukari = _Witch_; Kairi = _Crow_; Lulu = _Maudie_

**Summary:** Amu Hinamori is the oldest of four and an amazing archer. Her charas Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia comfort and encourage her through everything. Amu learns that she is being married off and refuses to do so. The first born of the three other clans of Japan must compete for her hand. She pulls a stunt at the competition and her mother, Midori, is furious. She yells at Amu and, through rage, she tears the jewel necklace her mother gave her and runs away. She finds a witch and asks for a spell to change her mom. The spell turns Midori into a bear. Amu must find the answer to undoing the spell. Along the way, she meets Ikuto, a mysterious boy who has a shocking secret, and his chara, Yoru. He helps Amu and she finds true love in him and vice versa. They have to put love aside to find a cure for Amu's momma bear.

**Extras:** Charas exist. No Miki x Yoru moments. Sorry.

* * *

Awww~! It's so beautiful. There's a perfect family, a perfect family, and a perfect life. Now, let me tell you what it's really like for me. I'm Amu Hinamori, princess of the Seiyo clan. I'm a very skilled archer, if I do say so myself. I am also the eldest of four sisters. My charas are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. They are the qualities I feel that I lack, and were born when I was little.

My little sisters are Yaya, Rima, and Ami. They can cause a bunch of trouble everywhere they go. I think of them as demons than sisters. Their charas are Pepe, Kusukusu, and Ami doesn't have a chara but she can see them.

Then there are my parents. My father is Tsumugu, also known as the Bear King. He fought Kazoumi, the demon bear, and came back as a legend. My mother is Midori. She is in charge of every minute of my whole life. She wants to turn me into a lady, but I want bigger things.

I found out magic was real when I witnessed it myself at a small age.

~*~*~*~_Courageous_~*~*~*~

Little Amu was hiding from her mother underneath a table in a sunny spot in the forest. She wore a red dress with a golden waist strap and had two bright red X-clips, one on each side of her head. The little pinkette giggled in happiness.

"Where did my little rose go?" Midori asked out loud.

Amu watched her mother's legs move around, searching for her little girl. She ran out from under the table in her brown flats, before her mom leaned down to look in that spot. Midori scooped Amu up into her arms, giving her a loving hug. Amu squeaked and started a laughing fit. Her father, Tsumugu, came out from the forest and put his bow on the table.

"Tsumugu," Midori scolded, "no weapons on the table."

"Oh, don't be so strict," Tsumugu replied, "Ah, there's my little sparrow, a beautiful creature." He gently stroked his daughter's hot pink locks.

Amu jumped out of her mother's arms, ran to the table, and grabbed the bow. "Can I papa?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh, Amu, you shouldn't use that." Her papa reached behind him and held something out to her. "You should use your very own. Happy birthday, my princess."

"Dear," Amu's mama whispered to him, "Why get her a bow? She's a lady."

"Let her have some fun. She won't be a little girl forever. So she should enjoy it."

Amu stood in front of the target with her little wooden bow. Her father was behind her, telling her how to shoot an arrow. "Draw it all the way back to your cheek, now," he instructed, "Yes, like that. Focus on the target. You'll get it eventually."

The pinkette shot arrow after arrow, missing the target every time. On her last one, she focused entirely on the red target, and released the arrow. Unfortunately, the little princess shot the arrow high into the air and it landed in the woods.

"Go get it," Midori told her, taking the bow to keep it safe. Amu nodded and ran into the forest, climbing over and under tree roots. She looked all around and then spotted the arrow stuck in a tree. She ran over to it and tugged it out. Suddenly, a small voice whispered her name. The pinkette turned around to see a small bright purple fire floating a few yards away from her. "A will-o-the-wisp," she whispered. The little flame disappeared when she was just about to touch it. Another one appeared, one after another started making a trail for her to follow. She ran in the direction they were lining up along. They led her back to the site her parents were standing at. "Mama, Papa, I saw one! I saw a wisp!"

"That's wonderful, Amu. You, know, people say that wisps can lead you to your fate. Your father just doesn't believe in magic." She picked Amu up and said, "Let's go now."

Amu smiled but, when she looked over her mom's shoulder, screamed at the giant bear. It roared with a deep ferociousness at them.

"Amu, Midori, get away!" Tsumugu took his sword and pointed it at the bear. "Don't you dare harm them," he yelled at the beast.

Midori took Amu and climbed on her brown horse. The two rode off while the king fought the bear.

~*~*~*~_Courageous_~*~*~*~

That is where my past will cross with my fate.

* * *

**Here you go! I will upload Chapter 2 of **_**Courageous**_** as soon as I can! Bye for now!**


	2. Losing Freedom

**Here is Ch. 2 of Courageous. I don't own Shugo Chara or the movie Brave. There's nothing else to say. ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan," four voices yelled in my ear, "Wake up!" I groaned and sat up. My charas were floating in front of me.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Amu," my mother came in through the door, "you should know a lady rises early." She opened the blinds and I hissed at the light. "Now get dressed. You have practice today."

I groaned again when she left the room. "Why can't I choose what to do?"

"Amu-chan," Miki said, "You need to follow your own path."

Dia added, "Let your radiance shine bright."

I thanked them for the advice and ran out of my room. My mother took me to the throne room to practice my speaking.

"Louder and clearer, dear," she scolded me, "Project. Don't make your words sound like rubbish."

"This whole thing is rubbish," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" My head shot up at that. What is she, part bat?

For the next six hours, mother was bugging me about what a lady should and should do. I had instrument practice, dress fitting, cooking lessons—I use Su for that, art lessons—I chara-change with Miki to do that, history lessons, and any boring lesson a princess has to take. The next day, Saturday, came. I didn't have to wake up early or take any stupid lessons. I grabbed my egg carrying case and ran all over the castle, grabbing my breakfast, getting my bow and arrows, and running to the stables. I attached my egg case to my dark red dress, climbed on my horse, Utau, and rode off.

Utau was once a colt stuck in the forest with her blond hair and violet eyes. I found her and nourished her back to health. When she was free to go, she always came back to me. I made her my horse and trained her myself ever since then.

We rode through the beautiful green forest. I set up targets to hang from tree and position them nearly all over my forest route. I took my bow and an arrow, and shot an arrow right in the red zone of the first target.

"Go, go, Amu-chan!" my charas cheered as I hit every target that we came across. I was known as the best archer in the land, after all. The adrenaline flowed through my veins and I was really enjoying myself. I even climbed up a huge rock, cheered when I reached the top, and drank from the sparkling blue waterfall.

When the time came, I took Utau all the back to the castle, putting my horse back in the stable. I went in through the back door that led to the kitchen. I grabbed a big plate of chocolate-filled moon pies, rushed in the dining room, and placed my plate down on the table. Dad was telling his story—I lost count after 65 times—about his fight with Kazoumi, Yaya imitated him in a mocking way. I walked in while he was saying, "I drew my sword and—"

"Whoosh," I interrupted and continued the story myself. "Kazoumi broke the steel sword. His claw scarred Dad's leg, leaving it as a reminder of that day. The demon bear was never seen again. They say he's still out there planning his revenge. But he underestimates the courageous king's abilities."

"That's my little sparrow," father said to me. I placed my bow on the table and sat down to eat.

"Amu," my mother disciplined, "no weapons on the table."

I gave her an annoyed look and put my bow on my chair. I sat down and started to eat some of the meat in the middle of the table and my pies. My sisters, Yaya, Rima, and Ami, were playing with their eel. The charas were all in the middle of the table, eating small portions of all the food. Our servant, Lulu, came into the room with three enveloped in her hand and presented them to my mom.

"Tsumugu," she said, "they've accepted."

Both my charas and I gave her a strange look. "Accepted what?" I asked.

"Well," she started, "we have discussed with the other three clans about your betrothal."

"WHAT!" I screamed, jolting up from my seat and slamming my hands on the table. "But I don't want to get married! I'm not ready! You set up a marriage and never ask me! You never asked me if I wanted this, because I don't!"

**Normal POV**

Amu stormed out of the dining room and her charas followed her. Queen Midori sighed and looked at her husband. She got up from the table and went to her room. In there, she was polishing a ruby amulet that she was going to give to Amu while muttering.

Tsumugu walked in and said, "You're muttering, dear."

"I don't mutter," Midori replied.

"Well, I know Amu is upset. Why don't you try to talk to her?" He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"I've ready tried, but she won't listen to anything I say."

"Well, let me help. I'll pretend to be Amu and you talk to me," he took a deep breath and said in a girly voice, "I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride out through the land, firing arrows into the sunset."

Midori sighed and decided to give it a try. "Amu…I know how…you feel. Even I had some troubles with this when I was your age."

Amu was outside by the stable feeding and talking to Utau, pretending she was her mom. "But I don't want this. I'm just not ready. I need my freedom."

Midori looked back at her husband and said, "But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?"

Amu said to Utau, "Well, I know this has to be done but…I'm willing to take my chances. I need you to listen."

Queen Midori answered, "You need to know that everything I do for you, I do out of love. I want you to be happy, as well. Just remember that I will always love you no matter what happens."

Amu dumped some water in the feeding bowl. "I want you to know that I do love you, but I need to do things on my own." She sadly looked at her horse, "Like I could ever say that to her, right Utau?" Utau just nuzzled Amu's hair with care.

_Well_, Amu thought, _hopefully my mother will understand how I feel before she marries me off._

* * *

**There is Chapter 2! I'll do my best to type Chapter 3 faster. Until then, please be patient with me.**


	3. Defying Tradition

**Chapter 3 right here! It came faster than expected. I don't own Shugo Chara or the movie Brave. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day had come for the three other clans to compete for Amu's hand. The festival was filled with the many happy subjects of Seiyo. People were eating, playing games, and Amu's sisters were stealing food from Lulu's stand. Everything was set up for the greeting of the clans from across the water.

Back in the castle, Midori was trying to make her daughter presentable. She brushed Amu's pink locks, attempting to get the tangles out. Then, she laced the corsets on her daughter and put the light purple dress on her, covering her hair with the white hood. Midori put on the ruby amulet and a special pendant, with a bear on one side and a sword—that was the symbol of Seiyo—on the other, around Amu's neck. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were watching Amu's strained face, knowing that she wasn't enjoying this.

"Mother, I can't breathe in this," Amu tried to argue.

"Shhh," the queen silenced then commanded, "Give me a turn."

"How can I turn if I can't move?"

Her words just fell on deaf ears. Midori's eyes sparkled, "It's perfect!" The queen took another glance at Amu and her eyes widened. "Amu…" she started but paused. She wanted to say all those things she said when practicing with Tsumugu, but instead said, "Don't forget to smile and sit up straight," and left the room.

Out on the ocean, the boats of the three clans were arriving. The first one had a sail with a harp symbol on it. It belonged to the clan of Hokkaido, with lord Fujisaki at the front of the boat. They were a clan best known for their skillful dances and calm demeanors.

The second one's sail had a cauldron symbol on it. It belonged to the clan of Kyoto, with lord Souma in the front of the boat. Soumas were best known for their amazing stamina, high energy, daring feats, and upbeat attitudes.

The last one had a strange symbol of a rock with swirls on the sail. It belonged to the clan of Osaka, with lord Hotori manning the boat. They were only known for their polite outer character. The boats were tied to the long dock and the lords were headed to the castle.

In the castle everyone was gathering for the event. The Hinamori family sat in their appropriate thrones, waiting for the 'guests' to arrive. Amu took a lock of her hot pink hair out of the hood. Midori tucked it back in but Amu just took it right back out with a stubborn look on her face. Then the three lords burst through the door.

**Amu's POV**

I put on my 'cool-n-spicy' character to be on my guard for anything.

"Welcome clans," my father announced, "to this event. First, the three clans must present their relics."

Lord Fujisaki stepped forward to speak first. "We bring the liar. This took out a whole army of Hotoris with the playing of a magical and beautiful tune. I'm not going to play it, but I could."

Lord Souma stepped up next. "We bring the cauldron. This multiplied one potato to feed the whole Souma army."

Lord Fujisaki pointed at Lord Souma and said, "Haha, cookery."

Lord Souma just bonked him on the head and continued, "It fed the whole Souma army, giving them the strength to take out a rival army of Fujisakis. Be careful of the cauldron's power."

Lord Hotori stepped up and held up the most unexpected relic. "We bring…a rock. That's it."

"A rock," Lord Souma teased. Everyone started laughing and Lord Hotori purposely dropped the rock on Lord Fujisaki's foot. It turned into a full-out battle between the clan leaders. Mother commanded father to stop the fight but the cauldron hit him on the head. I burst out laughing at the hilarious chaos.

My mom got up from her seat and started to walk toward the fighting leaders. The crowd separated as she walked past them. She took the leaders' ears, like a mother would do to her misbehaved son, and pulled them to the front of the crowd. I did my best to contain my laughter. "Now that that's settled," mother began, "It is time to see which suitor will win the princess's hand. The clans will now present their first born."

Clan Hokkaido went first. He pulled a boy with long purple hair and caramel eyes out of the crowd. "I present my only son, Nagihiko. He fended off fifty attackers with one strike of his sword."

_Lies_, I thought, rolling my eyes, _He doesn't look like he'll hurt a fly_.

Clan Kyoto went second. He had a boy with spiky medium brown hair and emerald green eyes next to him. "My youngest son is the only one who hasn't married. I present my son, Kukai. He drove away a whole Armada with one kick to their leader."

_I don't know if that's a lie or not. It kind of looks possible. He kind of seems nice, even, and energetic like me_.

Clan Osaka was left. He held the arm of a kid with blond hair and blood red eyes. I didn't think lord Hotori would present a daughter. That's just wrong and offensive! "I present my only son, Tadase. He took out a whole army of demons with one intimidating glance at them."

I tried to hold in my laughter as best as I could. _That doesn't look true at all! The boy looks like a girl! I was convinced he was a girl!_

My mother decreed after the presentations, "Now we will have the contest on the field. Anyone can win."

At those last three words, I got an idea. _ANYONE can win, hmm? Well maybe I'll be that someone_, I thought.

"The princess will decide which form of contest will be performed by—"

"Archery," I yelled, cutting my mom off. "I mean, I choose archery."

"You heard the princess. You will all compete in archery."

While everyone headed to the field, I grabbed my bow and arrows when no one was looking and hid them behind my throne outdoors.

"Archers to your marks," mother instructed the suitors.

"Let's get started," my father declared, slumping in his seat, but not in an upset way.

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko went first. He drew back the arrow and shot the arrow. Instead, it went past the target to ground behind it.

"Good arm," Amu commented toward her father.

"And such flowing locks," he said to her. She softly giggled at the comment.

Souma went next. He shot his arrow and it landed on the white circle closest to the bulls-eye.

"Not bad at all," Amu quietly complimented, but no one heard her.

Tadase was the last to go. He struggled to keep the arrow in place and hold the bow right.

"Awww, a little rookie," the princess teased.

"Get on with it!" King Tsumugu shouted at Tadase. He was frightened and accidentally shot the arrow. Unfortunately, the arrow hit the bulls-eye right in the middle. Lord Hotori cheered at his son's success.

"Ha," the king laughed and turned his head toward Amu, "Hope you don't mind being called Lady Hoto—" He stopped when he noticed Amu wasn't there.

The pinkette stepped out onto the field wearing a navy blue hood and pulled it off. "I am Amu," she proclaimed, "first born of the clan, Seiyo! And I'll be shooting for my own hand!"

Her mother looked at the pink-haired princess in shock and whispered to herself, "What is she doing?"

Amu struggled to get in position with the dress restricting her. "This stupid dress," she said and caused it to tear the more she tried to loosen it. She positioned her bow and arrow, shooting it right on the bulls-eye.

"Amu, stop," Midori ordered, but she didn't listen.

Instead, Amu shot another arrow on the second bulls-eye.

"Don't you dare loosen another arrow!" the queen warned again.

She marched up to her daughter but Amu shot the last arrow on the third target. It split the other arrow in half and went straight through the target. The clans were awestruck by the pinkette's incredible skills and stared in amazement. Amu turned her head to meet her mother's glare.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is DONE! Sorry if I used some of the lines used in the movie. They were just too funny to let go of. I made Tadase Wee Dingwall because I thought that would be funny to make him have NO experience or strength. Weak just like in the real anime! Now I'm working on Chapter 4. Just you wait, the story gets better.**


	4. Angry Runaway

**Chapter 4 is ready to read! Sorry that I couldn't get it to you guys sooner. I was having some computer problems. It's on now, so ENJOY!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Amu's daring performance the afternoon, Queen Midori dragged her daughter into her room. "What were you doing out there!" she complained.

"I was following the rules," Amu argued.

"You embarrassed us," her mother retorted, "You embarrassed me!"

"You have to understand that I don't want thi—"

She was cut off by Midori taking away her bow. "You shouldn't even have this!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the pinkette screamed at the top of her lungs. She took an arrow and started waving it around. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were watching from their eggs with saddened eyes. "You think you can just take what I love away! I don't care about any stupid tradition! Not even that stupid legend about how this all balances out! Just STOP IT!" With that, she ripped the ruby red amulet from her neck, threw it to the ground, took the arrow, and stabbed the necklace. The jewel broke into tons of pieces.

Midori slightly gasped from shock but quickly regained her enraged composure. She took the bow she was holding and it into the fireplace. Amu's eyes weld up with tears and she ran out of the room, her charas following her. The queen's eyes widened when she realized what she had done and frantically tried to remove the bow from the fire and make sure it didn't burn.

The pink-haired princess dashed out to the stables and got on Utau. She yelled "Yah," and the two took off into the woods. Her charas' eggs were in the satchel Utau was wearing. Suddenly, the blond horse threw Amu off and she fell into the dirt. When she got up, rubbing her back, she looked around and she that she was in the center of a circle of rocks. Even the charas were shivering in fear. Amu motioned Utau towards her, but she just shook her head, too scared to enter the circle.

Suddenly, a little voice whispered Amu's name. The girl turned her head to see a wisp. It floated in place, trying to tell her to follow it. Amu obeyed and took a few steps toward it. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Utau went around the circle of rocks to get to Amu. More wisps appeared and created a trail that led further into the forest. They stopped at a little cottage in the deepest part of the woods. The pinkette told Utau and the charas to stay outside. She opened the door to see a bunch of wooden carvings shaped like bears and a woman with reddish-brown hair and dull blue eyes sweeping the floor.

"Hello, little girl," the lady greeted, "My name is Yukari. Would you like one of these carvings? They are some of my best work." A crow, with a collar that said 'Kairi' on it, landed on a post while Yukari was describing the carvings.

"Actually, I didn't come to—" she stopped herself when she saw the broom sweeping on its own. Then she screamed, "YOU'RE A WITCH!"

"That's right," a voice said. It came from the crow. "She is the best in the business and she can—"

The lady covered Kairi's beak to stop him from talking. She snapped her fingers, and then the broom stopped sweeping and fell to the floor. "Well if you're not going to buy anything then get out." She snapped her fingers and spheres were pointed at Amu.

The princess started backing up with fear and shouted, "But I want to buy something!" The spheres backed away when she said that.

"Oh," Yukari said and asked, "and what kind of payment do you have?"

Amu took out her necklace with the bears on it and held it up. "This. I'll use it to buy you're carvings…and a spell to change my mother."

The woman snatched the necklace, pushed the pinkette out of the cottage, and shut the door. She said, "It's important to never do your carvings and make your potions in the same place," and opened the door back up. The whole room changed into a wider area with bottles and vials lining the shelves and a large cauldron in the middle of the room.

Yukari went up to the cauldron and started pouring all sorts of liquids into it, even plucking out a strand of Amu's hair and dropping it into the potion. She stirred and stirred until the liquid turned from purple to green. The witch grabbed a pair of tongs, dipped them into the bubbly fluid, and took out what appeared to be a pastry.

"A pie," Amu questioned, "Are you sure this will work?"

Yukari glared at her. "Don't question my abilities. It will definitely work!" She pushed the girl out of the door and mumbled, "There was one more thing about the spell. What was it?"

Amu turned and asked, "Did you say something about the—" but she paused when she found herself back in the middle of the circle of rocks. She just shrugged and rode back to the castle on Utau.

**Amu's POV**

"So how did it go?" Miki asked me.

I shrugged and replied, "She gave me this pastry and said it will change my mom after she eats it."

"Isn't that the wrong thing to do~ desu?" Su inquired.

"I support you Amu-chan," Ran cheered.

I told them, "I hope this works. If this will change my mom, it will also change my fate."

* * *

**There you go! I'll write Chapter 5 A.S.A.P! Later!**


	5. Furry Tranformation

**Chapter 5…I don't own Shugo Chara or the movie Brave…you know how it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I entered the castle through the kitchen. I prepared a tray so that it would look like a present for my mom. She came in right when I put the finishing touches on it.

She pulled me into a crushing hug. She started ranting, "Where did you go! I was so worried about you! I'm _so_ sorry! Please don't ever scare me like that again!"

My eyes widened at her apology. "I won't mama. I'm sorry, too."

She stroked my hair and told me, "Dear, I've thought about it and I decided to put it off. Your father is in the dining room entertaining the guests."

My eyes slightly sparkled. _Does she mean that I don't have to get married anymore_, I wondered.

"But a decision will have to be made," she finished.

My sparkle was gone and I frowned. Now was a good time to give her the spell. I picked up the tray with the pie on it. "I made this for you. It's a peace offering for how I acted," I lied through my teeth.

"You made this on your own?" she asked, taking the fork and slicing the little pie. Mother took a bite and started coughing. "I-I-It's a bit tart. What was in th-th-there? I don't f-feel so well."

I started to panic and then helped her stand up. "Let's get you to your room." We went through the dining hall while papa was telling the guests about his plan to kill Kazoumi while striking a stuffed bear head with various weapons.

He saw us going up the stairs and asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

Mother responded in a shaky voice, "I'm fine dear. Just go back to avenging your scar."

Papa turned back to the guests. "You heard the queen! Celebrate!"

When we were all the way up stairs, I opened the bedroom door for her and tucked her in bed. She struggled under the covers and then fell off of the bed. "Mom," I shouted, extremely worried about her. A giant lump was under the covers. I pulled them off and, right in front of me, was a large brown bear.

The bear saw its own shadow and ran up to me, wrapping me in its paws, trying to protect me from itself. _Only mama hugs me like this_, I thought. So this is what that spell did.

"Mom," I said, looking at the large animal, "You're a bear! The witch set me up! The spell wasn't meant to do this!" My mother looked at me with her usual golden eyes and gave me a confused expression. "Okay, I'll explain. I met this witch and she gave me a spell. I didn't ask her to change you into a bear, I just asked her to change…you." Mama started ranting again, but she was growling instead of speaking. _Wait_, I thought, _if papa hears mama, then he'll try to hurt her_. "Mom," I cut her off, "We need to get out of here! What if dad sees you!"

**Normal POV**

Midori nodded, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself, and ran out of the room, knocking a few things down in the process. "Mama," Amu whisper-yelled after her.

Downstairs, Tsumugu was still entertaining everyone until he heard a low bear growl. He signaled all of the guests to stop talking. Some of them groaned things like, "Not this again," and, "Here we go."

"Follow me," the king motioned to everyone. They had no choice but to follow, with Lords Fujisaki, Souma, and Hotori right behind King Hinamori.

Back upstairs, Amu heard everyone coming, so she told her mother that they had to get out of the castle. The mother bear grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself, and ran out of the door, bumping a few things. Amu ran after her and they hid behind a wall while the clans passed by. Midori was struggling to keep the blanket around her. Finally, the pinkette got annoyed and tore the blanket away.

"Mom, you're covered in fur," she whisper-yelled, "You're not naked!" She looked to see if the guests were all gone but, when she turned back around, her mother was gone. She searched the kitchen first and saw the bear with Yaya, Rima, and Ami. An idea then popped in her head. "Okay girls, I need your help. You need to get everyone out of the castle so we can seek away. If you do, I'll give you all of my candy for a month."

Yaya's eyes sparkled at the mention of candy and she nodded rapidly, the other sisters followed suit. They took all of their secret trap doors and hiding places to distract everyone. They made bear sound and created shadows to seem like the bear was close by. Finally, they trapped everyone at the top of the castle and only unlocked it when they knew Amu was safe outside.

Amu decided to pay a little visit to the witch that gave her the spell. She needed to find a cure and fast.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is complete! Please R&R this story! I'm making Chapter 1 for Knots of Destiny!**


	6. Mysterious Helper

**Chapter 6 is here now! If you want to know why it was late, look at the Author's note at the bottom! I don't own Shugo Chara or Brave! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I took Mama back to where I first saw the wisps that led me to the witch. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were doing their best to search for the standing stones from above. Suddenly, Miki flew down in front of me.

"Amu-chan, we found them! Follow us!"

She flew further into the forest as Mama and I followed suit. There in the trees was the witch's cabin. I ran to the door and opened it up to see an empty cabin. Actually it was almost empty. In the middle of the room was the cauldron and different vials on a side table. I tried pouring a vial in and Yukari's voice erupted from it.

"Welcome to my shop. Sorry, but I'm unavailable at the moment. If you want to buy some carvings then use vial one. If you want to reserve some potions then use vial two. If you're that quirky pinkette then use vial three. If you…"

My eye twitched a little at the word 'quirky' but I complied anyway. I poured the said vial into the cauldron and she spoke again.

"I forgot to mention that the spell becomes permanent after three days. To break the spell you must figure this out and achieve it. Ahem. 'Two sides argue and clash with fate. Fix the treasure shattered by pride. A lock and key must also fit. To break the spell and save one's love.' Have a nice day."

"What does that mean?" Miki asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "but we have to figure it out before three days are up."

**Normal POV**

They all went out of the cabin, but the weather was cruel, and it started to rain. Amu led everyone to a log bridge to sleep under for the night. Midori hugged her daughter close to keep her dry from some of the dripping water coming from the cracks in the logs. The charas slept in their eggs in the carrying case. The next morning, Amu woke up to see her mother making a table and utensils out of logs, branches, and twigs. The pinkette giggled at how hard her mother was trying to act like a lady, even as a bear. She set the carrying case gently on the table—her charas were still sleeping in it. She then set her bow on the table but Midori started roaring at her about something.

Amu knew what she meant but decided to act like she didn't. "Sorry mom. I don't speak bear." But she set her bow off of the table anyway.

They ate berries that they gathered, although Amu was the one instructing her mother on what to do. A weird turn of events, right? The pinkette even showed Midori how to catch fish like a real bear. She went further down the river to find a better spot for fishing and told her mother to wait there. Then, she saw one of the biggest fish she had ever laid her honey-glazed eyes on.

She ran straight down the river to catch the fish until she slammed into something. She looked up to see someone instead of a something. He had dark blue hair and shimmering sapphire eyes. The boy stuck out his hand for the pinkette to take and she did.

"You sure are clumsy, kid," he said to her.

Amu blushed a shade of dark pink. "Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"I beg to differ~ nya," a voice chimed in behind the blue-haired boy. He had a chara, too! This one had purple spiky hair, eyes like hers, and he was a cat. "You're pretty short and awkward~ nya!"

"I AM NOT!" she screamed.

"Ikuto," the boy said.

"What?" Amu looked at him in confusion.

He just chuckled. "That's my name." Suddenly, he noticed the lock around Amu's neck. It was THE lock, the Humpty Lock. The lock that was fated to fit with his Dumpty Key.

"Well," Amu spoke again, "I'm Amu. I don't have time so goodbye."

Ikuto couldn't let this girl slip away. She had the lock. Plus, he found her intriguing. "Wait," he called, grabbing her wrist. The pinkette blushed at the contact. "Maybe I can help. I'll be there to catch you the next time you fall. We do know there will be a next time." He smirked at the last part.

"W-w-what do you m-mean next t-t-time," Amu stuttered, "I h-happen to be very skilled in survival."

"Oh really? Then show us." Ikuto leaned in close to her face that it looked like he was about to kiss her. The girl's blush only darker at the small gap between them. She could feel his breath on her face.

"F-f-f-fine," she sputtered out, "I w-will!" She led him back to the site. When Ikuto saw Midori, he shoved Amu behind him and tried to attack the bear. Amu got out her sword and blocked him. "Don't you dare hurt my mother!" Venom dripped from her voice as she protected the bear.

Ikuto just raised a perfect brow at her. "What do you mean, 'my mother'? That fall must have really hurt your head."

Amu's eyes narrowed at him as she tried to explain. "I know this is crazy, but I found this witch and she gave me a spell to change my mom. I didn't mean to turn her into a bear—the witch didn't say that would happen—and now I have to complete a task to cure it. I just need to figure out what it means."

Ikuto, not wanting to drive her away, simply said, "Okay. I'll help you out. I have nothing else to do so, why not? Plus you have the lock to my key." He only muttered the last part.

It was getting late so Ikuto and Amu decided to find shelter in a nearby cave. Yoru slept in the carrying case with the other charas. Midori curled up next to her daughter and used her fur to warm her up. Soon they all fell asleep in the stone cave.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't get this to you guys sooner! My mom dragged me outdoors and I didn't get a say in it! It's so unfair! I'll try harder on making Chapter 7!**


End file.
